Bingo is a game that is played with a board containing blocks, usually three, six or nine in number, each block having a set of twenty-five numbers arranged to form a square. The numbers are chosen either at random or by some system. Each player in the game obtains a sheet with the blocks on it. A caller then calls numbers at random and the player marks each spot on this sheet that has a number corresponding to the one called.
The game takes many different forms. It can involve a straight line arrangement in which the player wins who gets five numbers in a block in a straight line either across, vertically, or at an angle, or it can involve many other different patterns of numbers, one of which is illustrated in FIG. 1. Other such examples are the letter "X", the letter "Y", picture-frame, the snowflake, the letter "T", arrow, top-hat, etc. Each of them involves a different set of squares that are to be used in that particular game. In these other games, there may be any arrangement and any number of the squares that are required for winning the game.
With such a miscellany of games that can be played off the same bingo sheets, players may find difficulty in quickly isolating the particular squares involved in the specific game chosen at any given time. The present invention is designed to make that easy for the players.
This invention therefore comprises a combination of one or more templates, each template being of generally opaque material, and having a cutout arrangement corresponding to each of the blocks on a bingo sheet, and each cut out exposing only the particular numbers to be used in any specific game being played. Thus, as will appear for illustration in FIG. 1, the present template could provide openings exposing only the four corners and the nine center numbers, and covering the rest. With such an arrangement, the player avoids the confusion caused by having other numbers exposed. The player may then daub, or otherwise mark, the numbers on his board as they are called.
Since the player usually uses an ink dauber to indicate that his numbers have been called, the template is preferably made of plastic so that any such marks can be cleaned off after each use. It should be made of a light plastic sheet for that purpose.
Templates corresponding to the various kinds of bingo games are to be assembled in a binder. The templates are notched and keyed so that the particular design can be readily spotted and turned to.
The template is so constructed that even all of the outside squares may be open in the template around its edges and only the inner part screened over.